brooklyn99fandomcom-20200222-history
Cagney Jeffords
Cagney Jeffords is the twin sister of Lacey Jeffords, the older sister of Ava Jeffords, and the daughter of Terry Jeffords and Sharon Jeffords. Throughout the Series Season One In The Ebony Falcon, Cagney and Lacey are seen when Jake and Charles come to see Terry to discuss the case. Jake and Charles see Terry putting the girls to bed and being a good father. They realise that Terry is a very good dad and they become reluctant to put him in danger on the case. Season Two In The Mole, it is revealed that Cagney and Lacey attend a pre-school called the Learning Grove. It is also revealed that Terry wants to send his girls to private school. Jake believes that she is the evil twin, as all twins consist of one good and one evil. Later, Rosa tells Terry that he's the best dad she knows and that Cagney and Lacey are gonna grow up great. Terry said that they're gonna be twin presidents. In The Chopper, it is revealed that Terry and Sharon are trying to get Cagney and Lacey into a magnet school which is why Terry has invited Nancy Sussman, the head teacher to come for a school trip. Season Three In Halloween, Part III, Sharon comes into the precinct with Cagney and Lacey who are dressed like police officers. Sharon asks Jake to take a photo with the girls as if he's assigning them a case but he refuses as he wants to ensure Holt doesn't steal the crown. Sharon takes a photo and thanks Jake. In Adrian Pimento, it is revealed that Terry throws Cagney and Lacey's drawings in the bin as they all look the same. Season Four In Moo Moo, Jake and Amy are babysitting Cagney and Lacey and they ask them some very tough questions. Season Six In Casecation, Terry talks about how much he loves his girls but that being a parent is hard work. He mentions that Cagney had cute little braids on that morning. He also said his daughters are manipulative and provided an example at how he went in to help Cagney the day before, when she pretended to be hurt so that Lacey could sneak in the kitchen and steal two cookies. Trivia * Cagney and Lacey is the title of a 1980s police procedural television series. The two main characters were female cops named Christine Cagney and Mary Beth Lacey. *Both she and Lacey were conceived to "Bootylicious" by Destiny's Child. *In Ava, Sharon revealed that she had a horrible experience giving birth to Cagney and Lacey. She said they pushed her into having a C-section, didn't have enough rooms and the anesthesiologist was a med-student who stabbed her in the spinal cord 10 times before he got it right. *In Karen Peralta, Terry revealed that she can write a lower case "l". *In The Mole, Jake says that Cagney is the "evil twin". *In The Chopper, Terry said Cagney is the intellect one of his twin girls. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Secondary Characters